Talk:UK Series Teams
I realise that this article is very basic, but I don't have time to do any more right now and I wanted to give you all an idea of what this page would look like. As you can see, we don't need to provide a link every time a robot is mentioned, just on the first occasion. One thing I'm not sure about though is the case of sequel robots and whether they should be separated on the table or not. Please let me know what you think about that or anything else about the page. I'm also not entirely certain about the name of the page, so if you have any ideas for a better name then please do suggest them. Christophee (talk) 16:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I love the idea. Should we include the team's picture on the page? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose we could but I'm not sure that there will be much space for it. I think we'll be cutting it a little fine as it is, especially with some of the longer-named robots. Christophee (talk) 16:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, you're right. I suggest we look at the picture situation again once the article itself is finished. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Series Perhaps, instead of listing by series debut and having useless columns for the earlier series, like what it looks like now for Series 2's teams, we should list all teams alphabetically as one massive section. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I was considering that too. I would probably prefer it. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Either that, or simply remove "Series 1" from the Series 2 table, and so on. I mean, we'll be stopping by Extreme 2 anyway. CBFan (talk) 21:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::What about Team Cygnus' robots though? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking of making it one big list but I thought it might be a bit long. I suppose we could try it once we've listed all the teams and see how it looks. Christophee (talk) 00:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think my idea would make the most sense, because CBFan's doesnt cater for Team Stagger, for example. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thinking about it, we should probably change it sooner rather than later otherwise it'll be a huge pain sorting them all into alphabetical order. Which idea are we going with? I think we should make it into one list. Christophee (talk) 12:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Agreed. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::One list. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sequel robots Should we split these robots in the table or not? For example, for Team Iron Awe would we just have sections saying "Iron Awe" or should we split Iron Awe 2 and 2.1 away from it and give them their own sections? Christophee (talk) 00:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Link to the article, I think. So leave it as it is. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Erik De Vrijer Should we include Erik De Vrijer on the list? He entered with Techno-Lease and attempted to qualify with Slicer, so is that enough to include him or should we only include teams that had at least two robots on the televised show? Christophee (talk) 15:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say that's good enough to put him here. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Orphaned (almost) At the moment, this page is very nearly orphaned (it only appears on one user page and one talk page) but I don't know which articles we could link to this one. Maybe we should add it to the side bar thing to make it easier to find. Christophee (talk) 18:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Or we could add it to Template:Robot Wars as well. I will add it to the sidebar, with links to Cold Fusion and Nemesis, the two best team articles at this time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) New plan Ok, whats going to happen with this page is - we need to decide which teams are notable enough to warrant pages, and which of them do not. Those who do not will have the link removed from all pages, but the Team name will stand for the purposes of this page. My idea of noteable is that there must be something to talk about on each page, rather than listing only the robots and team members. Look at Team 101, Team Razer, Team Cold Fusion, Team Chaos, Team Blazerbotics, Team Cassius and Team Nemesis. Those are currently the acceptable pages. At the moment, Team Steg-O-Saw-Us, Team Mace and a few others are almost certainly bin candidates, and it will allow us to delete them. These are the teams, I believe, that deserve pages: *Adam Clark (prominent roboteer) *Bodmin Community College (actual college) *Erik De Vrijer (prominent roboteer) *Team Berserk (deaf) *Team Big Brother (Joe) *Team Big Cheese (debatable) *Team Blazerbotics (Merlin, Antweight world series) *Team Cassius (Garrod's protest) *Team Chaos (Rivalry) *Team Cold Fusion (Lots there) *Team Death (purely because there are so many of them) *Team Iron Awe (flipped out three times) *Team Hurtz (two CRHoF laureates) *Team Joint Effort (its fine at the moment) *Team Kill Dozer (likewise) *Team Knightmare (3 annihilators) *Team Make Robotics (fine as is) *Team Ming (Robogeddon) *Team Nemesis (all that is on currently) *Team Panda (lots of them robots, plus mention of More Panda Monium) *Team Power (Lots of them) *Team Razer (Ian's temper, rivalry) *Team Reptirron (looks fine as is) *Team Roaming Robots (looks fine as is) *Team S-tec (debateable) *Team Torque (lots of them robots) *Team Trinity (looks good as is) *Team Typhoon (lots of them robots) *Team Vader (flipped out three times) *Team Velocirippa (I just have a feeling) *University of Reading (Looks fine as is) Anyone who wants to suggest additions/subtractions, thats fine by me. However, teams outside of this list will not be given articles. In future, an editor may ask permission and give sufficient reasons for us to believe that they have enough content to warrant an article if they want to create an article for a team not on this list. 'TG (t ' 07:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Team Ivanhoe? Not sure really. Family teams like Poppe and Raffle? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree we should have something interesting to say on each page, aside from listing the robots and team members. If you look at the Poppe Family page, it has virtually nothing that we haven't already included on the robot pages. Basically if there is something you could potentially make a decent paragraph out of aside from listing obvious facts then it should get a team page. Christophee (talk) 02:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I have a comment on Team S-tec and Team Big Cheese? Other than that, I think that list is good, and I'll start rolling out the changes, with help, I hope. 'TG (t ' 04:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC)